narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba (swords)
|image=Kiba swords.png |kanji=牙 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kiba |literal english=Fangs |english tv=Lightning Blades |viz manga=Boltsword |other names= |related tools=Sword of the Thunder God, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, Kabutowari, Kubikiribōchō, Nuibari, Hiramekarei, Samehada, Shibuki (sword) |users=Ameyuri Ringo, Mangetsu Hōzuki, Raiga Kurosuki, Buntan Kurosuki~anime |debut manga=523 |boruto=No |debut anime=153 |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=School Trip Bloodwind Records |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |tool media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game |tool classification=Offensive }} is one of the famous mystical swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. History Passed down from generation to generation since the First Mizukage's era in Kirigakure, the swords were eventually acquired by Ameyuri Ringo and Raiga Kurosuki, and at some point, the swords were utilised by Mangetsu Hōzuki in his act of mastering all seven swords of the Seven Swordsmen. Kiri lost possession of the swords after Raiga Kurosuki became a Missing-nin, and following his death, the swords remained at the bottom of a river in the Land of Rivers. Upon Kiba being collected by Kabuto Yakushi, he had the swords stored within a scroll along with four of the seven Mist swords, which a reincarnated Mangetsu possessed. When Kabuto had him summoned alongside the reincarnated Seven Swordsmen of the Mist during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mangetsu unsealed all the swords, leading to Kiba returning to Ameyuri's possession. In the anime, after being trapped in a bottomless marsh, Ameyuri gives the blades to Omoi as a thank-you gift from their exciting battle.Naruto: Shippūden episode 289 At some point, either during or after the war, the blades were returned to Kirigakure and were stored into the vault along with the rest of Seven Ninja Swordsmen swords with the goal of training a new generation.Boruto episode 28 A rebellious group proclaiming themselves the New Seven Ninja Swordsmen stole the seven blades to start a revolution against the modernisation and peaceful era of Kirigakure, with Raiga's daughter, Buntan Kurosuki, taking Kiba.Boruto episode 29 Appearance It is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. At their bases are smooth brown hilts with a round grey hilt. When not in use, Raiga kept Kiba wrapped in bandages.Naruto: Shippūden episode 419 Abilities The swords have been imbued with lightning, granting enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence.Naruto chapter 523, pages 9-10 Even without lightning, they are very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates. This, combined with the jagged nature of the blades, allows for more damaging wounds inflicted. In the anime, the user can transform and manipulate lightning freely, even perform their Lightning Release techniques without hand seals. They also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit, which allows them to perform high-level Lightning Release techniques with a minimal cost of chakra. These blades can channel the user's own respective lightning techniques or conduct natural lightning. As long as there is natural lightning to access, the user can battle continuously without tiring and launch lightning from the sky to strike anywhere within a large area. While meant to be used as a pair, the user can perform similarly with only a single blade. They can also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword, increasing its versatility as a weapon. They are able to perform various powerful techniques, such as to manipulate the blades from afar, leaving their hands free while attacking the opponent at different directions simultaneously. By channeling chakra into the blades, the swords amplify it before returning to the user.Boruto episode 30 Utilised Techniques * Thunderswords Technique: Remote Control * Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt Trivia * The Kiba are the first anime-only weapons to be adapted into the manga; later, their début wielder, Raiga Kurosuki, was also adapted into the manga. Also, during its original appearance in the anime with Raiga, the swords were depicted without tsuba. Its later depiction in the anime/consistent manga appearance with Ameyuri added tsuba to the swords' design. * While the nature of their abilities are fundamentally the same in their manga début, it has yet to be seen if they can be connected. * In the anime, although Omoi receives the swords from Ameyuri, he was never seen wielding or even carrying them afterwards.Naruto: Shippūden episode 320 * Kiba's name and appearance is most likely based off of an old and rare style of Chinese sword of the same appearance and name. References de:Kiba (Schwerter) es:Colmillos id:Kiba (pedang)